Le collectionneur et le Miroir du Rised
by Ninja-School
Summary: Dans un univers où Neville Londubat se retrouve être le Survivant, Harry James Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter, entre en première année dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard...


**Disclaimer du Ninja** : Tout le monde doit déjà le savoir... Mais l'univers _**Harry Potter**_ appartient à Mme **_Joanne Rowling_** (**_J.K. Rowling_**). Seul le scénario et certains personnages originaux, qui apparaîtront plus tard, m'appartiennent.

Je ne touche pas d'argent avec cette histoire. Je ne la publie que pour le plaisir de la partager avec vous.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note du Ninja<span>** : J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous invite à m'expliquer pourquoi, c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir l'avis des autres. D'ailleurs, même si vous aimez, je vous invite, si vous avez le temps, à me dire pourquoi... C'est toujours plaisant d'avoir des reviews.

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Chapitre un : Entré en matière._

...

_31 juillet 1991... Dans la boutique d'Ollivander's..._

...

Accompagné de sa mère, Lily Potter - née Evans -, Harry pénétra dans la boutique. A leur entré, une clochette retentit au fond de la pièce. L'intérieur était minuscule. Une unique chaise de bois mince était réservée aux clients et sa mère s'y assit en attendant. Harry avait une étrange impression et, pour cacher son malaise, il adopta une attitude hautaine, relevant la tête légèrement. Il observa les milliers de boîtes étroites qui s'entassaient presque jusqu'au plafond.

- Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Si Harry n'avait pas eu des cours de self-contrôle, il aurait certainement sursauté, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il était bien heureux, à ce moment-là, d'avoir appris à contrôler ses nerfs.

- Bonjour Mr Ollivander, répondit sa mère avec un sourire.

Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête polit. Il n'était pas à son aise, contrairement à d'habitude et il préférait ne pas parler, évitant ainsi de se trahir.

Le vieil homme, qui venait de les saluer, se tenait devant lui, ses grands yeux pâles brillant comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais cela ne dura pas :

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, dit l'homme. Je me demandais quand vous alliez arriver, Mr Potter.

Il se détourna de lui, allant saluer sa mère d'un baise-main. Harry haussa un sourcil, désabusé. D'accord, sa mère avait comme mari le Lord Potter, mais rare était ceux qui la saluaient de cette manière ; surtout qu'elle était née-de-moldus.

- Mme Potter, si je ne me trompe pas, votre baguette fait 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements.

Sa mère eut un léger sourire.

- C'est bien cela, dit-elle. Avec un ventricule de Dragon pour le cœur.

- Oui, oui, répondit l'homme.

Il frappa dans ses mains, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harry.

- Je me rappelle également de la baguette qui avait choisi Lord Potter.

Harry levant de nouveau un sourcil. C'était la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier ? Sérieusement ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Le vieil homme ne se formalisa pas du sourcil levait de son client, reprenant la parole de sa voix profonde, lointaine :

- Oui, votre père avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres, avec un crin de licorne pour le cœur. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante que celle de Mme et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses... Enfin, quand je dis que votre père l'avait préféré... en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître.

Alors, c'était bien la baguette qui choisissait son propriétaire et non le contraire. Remus ne lui avait pas menti... Enfin, il aurait dû s'en douter, Lunard ne mentait jamais.

Mr Ollivander était si près de lui à présent que le jeune Potter pouvait distinguer son reflet dans les yeux de brume de son vis-à-vis.

Harry était un garçon d'une taille normal. Il était plutôt mince, sans être maigre et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière, ébouriffés, donnant l'impression que le jeune homme sortait d'un match de Quidditch. Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts brillants, en amandes, les mêmes que sa mère et il portait de fines lunettes rondes, qui ne cachaient en rien ses yeux.

- Bien, Mr Potter, commençons, fit tranquillement Mr Ollivander.

Le vieil homme sortit de sa poche un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent, avant de lui demander en le regardant :

- De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ?

- Je suis droitier, répondit Harry d'une voix faussement assuré.

Le Sang-Mêlé bénissait en réalité les cours qu'il avait dû prendre, à la demande de sa mère, ce qui lui permettait de se contrôler maintenant en toute circonstance - ou presque - parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait déjà détalé comme une licorne effrayée dans le cas contraire.

- Tendez le bras, demanda l'homme et Harry s'exécuta. Voilà.

Il mesura le bras de Harry, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit son tour de tête.

- Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Mr Potter. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

Alors que le vieil homme allait prendre des boîtes disposées sur des étagères et que son mètre ruban continuait tout seul de prendre les dernières mesures nécessaires, Harry se demanda distraitement pourquoi le fabriquant et vendeur lui avait dit tout cela. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait partir dans un autre pays acheter une baguette.

- Ça ira comme ça, dit-il et le mètre ruban tomba mollement sur le sol, devant le Sang-Mêlé. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Potter. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de Dragon, 22,55 centimètres. Très flexible. Prenez là et agitez-la un peu.

Harry s'exécuta, prenant la baguette en main. Il lança un regard inquisiteur à sa mère qui le regardait en souriant. Voyant son regard, elle fit un léger mouliné du poignet et Harry la remercia d'un très léger signe de tête. Il agita alors la baguette, mais avant même que Harry est pu dire ou faire quelque chose d'autre, le vendeur lui arrachait des mains, lui en donnant un autre.

- Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très souple. Essayez.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, s'apprêtant à l'essayer. Il ne put toutefois que lever légèrement la baguette avant que Mr Ollivander ne lui arrachât également des mains.

- Non, celle-ci peut-être... 21,25 centimètres, bois de d'ébène avec un crin de licorne. Allez-y, essayez.

Et Harry l'essaya. Encore une fois, ce ne fut pas la bonne. Il en essaya d'autres, mais aucune ne lui convenait. Il était maintenant totalement découragé, ne sachant pas ce que voulait Ollivander et sa mère qui le regardait toujours, souriante comme une démente. Si Harry n'avait pas eu le contrôle de ses nerfs, il aurait certainement déjà hurlé au monde sa colère, son désespoir de ne pas trouver baguette à sa main.

Il y avait maintenant une montagne de baguettes posées dans un équilibre précaire sur le comptoir et le jeune Potter se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à trouver une baguette ou si le vendeur allait lui dire qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas aller à Poudlard parce qu'il n'avait pas de baguette lui convenant. C'était idiot, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait plus à penser rationnellement. Il ne savait même plus combien de temps il avait passé ici, ayant perdu le fils des minutes.

- Un client difficile, commenta Mr Ollivander d'un air satisfait ; Harry aurait préféré être un client facile, pour sa part. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle-ci. Je l'ai créé pas plus tard qu'hier soir. En cerisier, avec un plume de phénix, 28,9 centimètres. Très facile à manier, très flexible, agréable à tenir en main.

Harry prit la baguette et sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Il tendit son bras droit, adoptant une position de duelliste sans même sans rendre compte, avant de faire un mouliné très rapide de son poignet. Aussitôt, une gerbe d'étincelles de couleur or et argent jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes. Si cela avait été possible, le sourire de sa mère se serait élargi.

- Bravo ! s'écria Mr Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Étrange, très étrange...

Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft en continuant de marmonner :

- Étrange... vraiment étrange... Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Veuillez m'excuser, Mr Ollivander, dit alors sa mère en se levant, sortant déjà la somme que coûterait la baguette. Mais, pouvez vous nous dire ce qu'il y a d'étrange ?

Le vieil homme fixa sa mère de ses yeux pale, avant de les tourner vers Harry. Il reprit alors la parole, un très léger sourire étirant ses lèvres :

- Il existe plusieurs race de phénix, Mr Potter. Les phénix de feu sont les plus connus, évidemment, mais il y a également ceux d'eau, de terre ou de vent. Votre baguette, Mr Potter, contient une plume de phénix d'eau. Ce phénix à qui j'ai prélevé une plume, m'en a donné une deuxième de son plein gré, Mr Potter, et cette plume ce trouve dans votre baguette. J'attends de vendre la baguette sœur de la votre, maintenant.

Harry leva un sourcil étonné. Il ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si étrange. Enfin, l'important était qu'il avait maintenant sa baguette.

- Prenez-en soin, Mr Potter, cette baguette sera parfaite pour les maléfices et les contres-maléfices... Ainsi que pour la métamorphose.

Harry hocha la tête, alors que sa mère payait les sept Gallions que coûtait la baguette et le vieil homme les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa boutique.

...

...

_1 septembre 1991... sur la voie 9 3/4..._

...

Les Potter étaient réuni sur la voie, se tenant légèrement à l'écart. Il y avait une grande locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte. De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus des gens. Il y avait des chats, des chouettes et, dans une moindre mesure, des crapauds qui faisaient un bruit assourdissant. Pensant aux animaux, Harry regarda sur son chariot. Il y avait sa malle, évidemment, mais également une cage contenant une magnifique Harfang des Neiges, Hedwige, cadeau de son père, pour son anniversaire.

- Bien, mon grand, fit d'ailleurs celui-ci.

Harry releva la tête vers son père. C'était un homme d'assez grande taille, aussi mince, si ce n'était plus, que lui. Il avait lui aussi des lunettes rondes, comme son fils et une posture droite. C'était également de son père que Harry avait hérité ses cheveux incoiffables et cette manie d'ébouriffer sa tignasse plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, reprit son père, souriant.

- James, non, refusa sèchement sa mère, à sa place.

Elle remit en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite et Harry remarqua alors qu'elle paraissait nerveuse, se tortillant les mains et replaçant des mèches imaginaires derrières ses oreilles.

- Lily, nous en avons déjà discuté, rétorqua son père calmement. Ça lui revient de droit et, comme mon père et moi avant lui, la tradition veut que le fils aîné en hérite le jour de sa première rentrée.

- Je ne voulais pas parler de... de _ça _James, mais... Mais de.. de l'autre_ chose. _

- Oh... fit son père, comprenant visiblement de quoi parler sa mère ; lui était totalement largué, faute de meilleur terme. Il en fera bonne usage, Lily, j'en suis certain.

- Si tu le dit, murmura sa mère, visiblement pas convaincu. Mais s'il se fait renvoyer... tu seras responsable !

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, répliqua son père, entre deux éclats de rire.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la grande horloge, de l'autre côté du quai. Elle indiquait 10 heure 48 et Harry, ne voulant pas rater le train à cause d'une nouvelle joute verbale entre ses parents dont ils avaient le secret, décida d'intervenir :

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Rapidement, si possible, je ne voudrais pas rater le train pour ma première rentrée !

Relevant légèrement la tête avec défi, il affronta du regard son père, puis sa mère, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. En réalité, il avait l'air d'un enfant boudeur, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

- Bien sûr, mon chéri, répondit sa mère, avant de fusiller des yeux son mari qui ricanait à côté d'elle.

Harry ne put retenir une grimace au surnom ridicule, mais ne reprit pas sa mère : avec Lily Potter, il était très souvent inutile de parlementer. Seul James Potter y parvenait... parfois... non, rarement.

- Viens avec moi, Harry, ordonna James, après s'être calmé.

Harry le suivit en traînant légèrement les pieds, se demandant ce qui allait encore lui arriver. Son père l'entraîna jusque derrière l'un des piliers retenant le toit de la gare. Il sortit alors, de l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier - Harry, lui-même, était déjà vêtu de sa robe de sorcier -, un emballage de papier Kraft.

Harry haussa un sourcil, se demandant se que ça pouvait bien contenir.

- Harry, fit son père avec l'une de ses expressions sérieuses qu'il n'arborait que très rarement. Ce qui ce trouve dedans est une partie de ton héritage.

James fit une pose, semblant réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Il y a, en réalité, deux "choses", à l'intérieur. Pour éviter que tu n'ouvres le paquet dans le train pour satisfaire ta curiosité, je vais te dire se qu'il contient.

Il se pencha, prenant un air de conspirateur avant de faire signe à son fils d'approcher, ce que fit Harry. Murmurant, James Potter reprit la parole :

- Dans le paquet, il y aura la cape d'invisibilité des Potter et... une carte de Poudlard...

- Quoi ?! s'écria Harry, sursautant.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela... A tout, mais certainement pas à... _ça_.

- Chut, ordonna son père. Et oui, je ne ment pas, expliqua-t-il devant l'air méfiant de son enfant. Il y a bien une cape d'invisibilité, qui passe de génération en génération depuis des décennie et la carte, Harry... C'est moi et mes amis qui l'avions créé quand nous étions à Poudlard.

Harry cligna des yeux, se demandant si son père le prenait pour un imbécile ou s'il devait le croire.

- Quand tu voudras utiliser la carte, Harry, tu devras pointer ta baguette dessus et murmurer : "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises". Il faudra, quand tu ne t'en sers plus, que tu l'effaces. Pour cela, tu devras dire : "Méfaits Accomplies". Mais n'en parlons plus, tu verras cela à Poudlard. N'en parle à personne, surtout, sinon des personnes malintentionnées pourraient vouloir te la voler. Et ne parle pas de la cape, aussi !

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant vraiment s'il devait croire son père... mais en même temps... même avec l'imagination débordante des Potter, son père aurait-il pu inventer cela pour lui faire une blague ? Non, tout de même pas... Enfin, il verrait bien à Poudlard.

Son père le poussa légèrement en avant, lui intimant ainsi, silencieusement, d'avancer, ce que fit Harry, toujours dans ses pensées lointaines.

Il embrassa sa mère et son père, s'en même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, avant de monter dans le train et de chercher un compartiment vide dans le deuxième wagon, le premier étant réservé pour les Préfets. Quand il en trouva un, il entra dedans et plaça, non sans difficulté, son bagage dans le filet prévu à cet effet. Il partit alors à la fenêtre et fit un signe de main à sa mère et son père, le coude gauche sur le rebord et la tête appuyé sur sa main.

Le sifflet annonçant le départ ne tarda pas à retentir et, alors que le train démarrait, Harry s'installa confortablement sur l'une des banquettes, se servant de son paquet comme coussin.

Après quelques minutes seul, on vint frapper à sa porte et Harry intima à la personne d'entrer. C'était une jeune fille de son age, brune, yeux bleus, jolie visage inexpressif. Elle avait un petit air d'aristocrate et sa démarche ne pouvait tromper personne. Elle venait forcement d'une bonne famille. Son regard rencontra le sien et Harry se releva lentement, mesurant chacun de ses gestes.

- Je peux m'installer ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, veux-tu que je t'aide avec ta malle ?

- Je t'en serais reconnaissante, acquiesça la jeune fille.

Harry hocha la tête, récupérant la malle et la plaçant à côté de la sienne avec encore plus de difficulté. Elle devait certainement avoir plus de vêtements que lui.

Quand enfin il eut placé la malle de la jeune fille, Harry se tourna vers celle-ci, elle était toujours debout devant la porte et Harry comprit ce qu'elle attendait.

- Je manque à tout mes devoirs, dit-il alors. Puis-je vous demander votre nom, Mademoiselle ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire satisfait, avant de tendre sa main, Harry la prit et la baisa.

- Demoiselle Daphné Greengrass et vous, sire ?

- Sire Harry Potter, Mademoiselle.

La jeune fille récupéra finalement sa main avant de s'asseoir et de simplement commenter :

- Un Sang-Pur de Première Génération.

Harry leva un sourcil, étonné. Pour lui, il avait toujours été un Sang-Mêlé, c'était bon à savoir.

Greengrass soupira :

- Je déteste les présentations d'usages...

- Moi aussi, lui sourit Harry. Je peux ?

- Oui, oui...

Harry hocha la tête avant de se réinstallé, allongé, sur sa baquette, les bras croisé derrière la tête.

Ils discutèrent, lui et Greengrass, durant tout le voyage, de sujet léger, comme le Quidditch, les Maisons de Poudlard, qu'est-ce qui allait leur tomber sur la tête pour la Répartition, les cours, les Professeurs.

Harry apprit ainsi à la jeune fille, que c'était sa mère, la professeure d'étude des moldus ; même si elle ne cautionnait pas réellement une telle matière : pour Lily, les moldus étaient ainsi traités comme des animaux, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Il lui apprit également qu'elle visait le poste de professeur d'étude des Runes ou d'Arithmancie depuis qu'elle était entré à Poudlard comme enseignante.

...

...

_1 septembre 1991... Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle..._

...

Légèrement nerveux, Harry s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste machinale. Il regardait, comme les autres Premières Années, le Choixpeau. Celui-ci venait de terminer de chanter, ce qui était, il fallait bien l'avouer, assez étrange, mais en même temps, il était dans le monde de la magie... Donc... Ce n'était peut-être pas si surprenant...

Les élèves se succédait et Greengrass, juste après une née-de-moldus envoyé à Gryffondor, venait d'être répartie à Serpentard. Lui se demandait dans quelle Maison, entre Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard, il allait atterrir.

Ce fut rapidement le tour de Neville, son ami d'enfance - ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient dans le berceau - à être réparti. Evidemment, Londubat était connu de tous, étant le Survivant. Harry sourit pour lui-même en le voyant partir rapidement vers la table des Gryffondor, avec le Choixpeau toujours sur la tête.

Malfoy fut expédié également à Serpentard et Harry le regarda avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Fils d'un Mangemort soit-disant repenti, garçon arrogant et vaniteux. Evidemment, Harry n'avait pas conscience qu'il était, lui-même, très porté sur l'arrogance et tout un tas d'autres adjectifs peu reluisants.

Finalement, le professeur McGonnagal appela son nom et Harry releva fièrement la tête, affrontant tous les regards qui se tournaient vers lui sans scier. Il marcha d'un pas mesuré jusqu'au tabouret où il s'assit nonchalamment dessus, le professeur posant le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

_- Un Potter... pas facile du tout, mon garçon, _dit une petite voix à son oreille. _C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent, beaucoup de talent... Et oh ! mon ami, tu es avide de faire tes preuves..._

- _Comme tout le monde, non ?_ demanda mentalement Harry.

Il avait bien comprit que toute la conversation se passait dans sa tête... Alors autant répondre au Choixpeau par la pensée.

- _Non, mon garçon, certain ne veule pas faire le preuve... Mais passons, où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ? _

- _Aucune idée, c'est vous qui choisissait,_ répliqua mentalement Harry.

- _Oui, je sais où je vais te placer. Tu as d'immenses qualités, bien que certains défauts et cette Maison t'aidera singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute... Donc : _**SERPENTARD** !

Harry entendit le mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Ôtant le Choixpeau, Harry fit un sourire malicieux, qu'il garda toutes la soirée, jusqu'à entrer dans son dortoir, tard le soir, où il découvrit, dans la salle de bain attenante, que son père ne lui avait pas menti. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire attention à ce que cette fouine de Malfoy ne découvrît jamais ses trésors... Une cape d'invisibilité et une carte de Poudlard... Il allait bien s'amusait, le jeune Potter.

...

...

_Durant la première semaine à Poudlard... Dans différentes salles de cours..._

_..._

_Lundi matin... Histoire de la magie..._

_..._

- Vailatrapélevifdor, marmonna Harry, affalé sur son bureau, endormi.

Greengrass, qui était assise à côté de lui, au fond de la classe, le poussa légèrement pour continuer à écrire. Cette fille était simplement increvable.

...

_Lundi après-midi... Enchantement..._

_..._

Assit au fond de la classe, à côté de Greengrass, ça allait devenir une habitude, Harry regarda le minuscule professeur faire l'appel. Quand il arriva à Neville Londubat, il s'exclama et tomba à la renverse. Tous les élèves de la classe éclatèrent dans un grand rire collectif.

_..._

_Mardi Matin... Métamorphose..._

...

Si Binns était un somnifère ambulant et Flitwick un joyeux luron, Harry découvrit rapidement que McGo était bien différente. La directrice des Gryffondor et Sous-Directrice de l'école était le genre de personne qu'il ne fallait surtout pas contrarier. Elle était stricte, intelligente et leur parla très directement dès le début du premiers cours :

- La métamorphose est une formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

- Ça va être joyeux, commenta Harry.

- Potter, un point en moins et vous rattraperez ce cours avec moi, dans mon bureau, ce soir, à huit heure. Maintenant, dehors !

Étonné, Harry rangea ses affaires, affrontant sans scier le regard de la professeure, avant de sortir d'un pas conquérant. Il remarqua une Serdaigle qui le fusillait du regard et il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un petit salut ironique.

Malheureusement pour lui, ou heureusement, c'était dur à dire, il n'avait pas fermé la porte depuis trois secondes qu'il rencontra sa mère.

- Harry, mais tu n'as pas Métamorphose ? demanda-t-elle, étonné, une pile de copie coincé entre ses bras, sur sa poitrine.

- Je viens de me faire renvoyer, répondit le jeune homme avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste.

Sa mère pila net devant lui, devint livide, puis rougit fortement avant de pousser un soupire à fendre l'âme.

- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et la suivit en traînant les pieds.

- Réussir à ce faire renvoyer le deuxième jour de cours, la première année... Battu son père... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui..? Il va m'entendre James, oh oui ! marmonnait sa mère, le conduisant jusqu'à son bureau.

Harry la suivait toujours en traînant de plus en plus des pieds... Il savait qu'il allait avoir droit à la pire réprimande du siècle.

...

_Mardi Après-midi... Salle commune de Serpentard..._

...

- Je veux mourir...

- Mais non, ne dit pas ça, Potter, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas si grave...

- Pas si grave, Greengrass ? Pas si grave ? Ma mère m'a donné deux semaines de retenue parce que je me suis fait renvoyé du cours de McGo ! Et le pire, le pire, c'est que je vais les faire avec Rusard !

- Bon, d'accord, tu peux te lamenter... Mais avant, tu voudrais bien faire le devoir de Flitwick avec moi ?

Harry soupira, avant de sortir parchemins, plumes et une bouteille d'encre de son sac à bandoulière et de commencer le devoir d'enchantement avec Greengrass.

- Oh ! et tu peux m'appeler Daphné.

- D'acc', marmonna Harry, concentré sur son parchemin. 'Peux m'appeler Harry.

Harry ne vit pas le sourire qui illumina le visage d'ordinaire froid de sa camarade.

...

_Mercredi soir... Tour d'astronomie..._

...

- Bien, vous devez trouver la constellation de...

Harry décrocha à se moment-là, ce demandant à quoi cela allait bien pouvoir lui servir de savoir où se situait la constellation du chien, de la licorne, du dragon ou de l'écureuil.

...

_Jeudi matin... Métamorphose..._

...

- J'espère que je n'aurais pas à vous renvoyer une nouvelle fois, Potter, ce serais dommage de perdre un bon élément comme vous.

- Oui, Professeure, répondit Harry, alors qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'avait dit McGo.

Il jouait négligemment avec sa baguette, la faisant passer entre ses doigts et lançant le sortilège qui transfigurait l'allumette en aiguille, puis le contre-sort, dès qu'il l'avait bien en mains. Le pire, c'était que le résultat était toujours parfait...

- Comment fais-tu ? demanda Daphné en chuchotant doucement.

- On a un don ou on ne l'a pas, répliqua sur le même ton Harry, avec un sourire suffisant, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de la jeune fille.

...

_Jeudi après-midi... Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal (DCFM)..._

...

- Bon...bon...bon...

- Tu crois qu'il va y arriver ? demanda Harry, d'une voix assez forte pour que toute la classe entende, à Moon.

Harry avait fait la connaissance de Pan Moon le mercredi après-midi et il avait décidé de laisser Daphné avec une autre fille, pour ce cours, en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Moon était un garçon un peu étrange, passant son temps à jouer de la musique à ses heures libres (ou perdus, selon le point de vue), mais sympas.

- Je ne pense pas, répliqua un grand brun, dont la taille dépassait celle de tous les autres élèves d'une bonne tête : Théodore Nott.

- Je me disais aussi ! fit Moon.

- Le pauvre, vous êtes... Vous êtes... Abject ! s'exclama Granger, quasiment debout.

- Merci du compliment, Granger, ironisa Harry, faisant un petit salut ironique à cette dernière.

- BONJOUR ! cria le professeur.

La majorité de la classe Serpentard-Gryffondor ricana.

...

_Vendredi matin... Potion..._

...

- Ah oui... _Neville Londubat_... Notre nouvelle... _célébrité..._

La première pensée de Harry en voyant son directeur de Maison, fût que ce type était louche. Le parfait Serpentard, quoi...

- Teston vos connaissance... _Potter_, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

C'était étrange, mais dans la bouche de cet homme, son nom sonnait comme la pire insulte du siècle.

- J'en est aucune idée, professeur ! répondit joyeusement Harry.

- Essayons encore une fois... Où iriez vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

- Ah ! Ça, je sais ! Ma mère m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait trucider une chèvre, fouillez son estomac et brandir triomphalement une pierre d'un noir de jet !

Si le professeur fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Harry l'affrontait du regard, sans se démonter... On était un Potter ou on ne l'était pas, après tout !

- _Potter_, reprit Snape, alors que Granger se mettait quasiment debout sur sa chaise pour être la première à lever la main à la prochaine question. Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

- Aucune idée, Monsieur, dit Harry, tout aussi joyeusement. Mais, si je peux me permettre, il n'était pas écrit sur la liste de fourniture qu'il fallait connaitre son livre sur le bout de la baguette en arrivant en classe !

Encore une fois, Snape ne montra aucun sentiment. Dur de savoir si Harry était arrivé à le surprendre.

- Serte, approuva lentement le Maître des Potions. Cinq point pour Serpentard pour cette remarque... ô combien pertinente, Mr _Potter_. Maintenant, sortez vos affaires ! Pour votre information, _bande de limaces sans cervelle_, le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve effectivement dans l'estomac d'une chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons, vous pourrez donc remercier le professeur d' _Étude des Moldus_ de ma part, pour cette information, _Potter_. Quand au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes ?

...

* * *

><p>Reviews ? Siouplait !<p>

**_Kiss du Ninja !_**


End file.
